


Menma's Second Waltz

by adam199118



Series: Menma's Redemption Series [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Naruto, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adam199118/pseuds/adam199118
Summary: In the Genjutsu World, Menma lost to Naruto. However, the Presence saw fit to grant him a second chance. Watch Menma's new journey to become a hero, the hero he was meant to be. After all, evil is hanging right around the corner. Part 1 of Menma's Redemption Series
Series: Menma's Redemption Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964521
Kudos: 3





	Menma's Second Waltz

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Supergirl and the ArrowVerse is owned by the CW, CBS, and DC COMICS respectively. The DCEU is owned by Warner Bros and DC COMICS. The Presence is owned by DC COMICS. I own nothing. I am just a humble fan of all three.  
Author’s Note: Hi everyone, I am back. Man COVID-19 has really thrown things for a loop. I graduated from community college and it is so difficult to find a job in your respective field. I am hoping that things get better and I can find one soon. Anyways, I took a little time off to gather ideas to write some stories. I will be focused on writing two stories simultaneously. Updates will be whenever I can; they all depend on health and job. However, I will try to update as much as I can and come up with quality chapters all the time. This story is my attempt at making a better Naruto/DCEU/Supergirl story than I did before. I will be using Menma from Road to Ninja, as the character of Menma does not get enough love in crossovers, and I want to try something new.  
The second story is a collaboration between me and the fantastic Aragorn II Elessar, with input from MultiverseNaruto. It is inspired by Aragorn’s Captain America story and stories I have read from Kira444. This second story will be involving Menma and Earth-X. It will probably be the darkest stuff I have ever written in my life. I just want to warn everyone about that. Basically, Earth-X did horrible things to the people of the planet, and to other planets and their people. They enslaved many and killed many, not to mention the other shit they did. So Menma is going to do some horrible things to horrible people. In his eyes, death is freedom and it is too light of a punishment. Flamers and idiotic comments will be ignored.   
Anyways, here is the first chapter of the Naruto/DCEU/Supergirl story. I hope you all will like it. Without further ado, let us begin.  
Prologue- A Second Chance  
He was defeated, beaten by his own counterpart, of all the people in the world; it was his own counterpart who succeeded in defeating him. Uzumaki Naruto, the one who came from the real world, was the one who stopped his plans. And all from a technique that was created by another and refined by his father’s lookalike; the Flying Thunder God Technique was used by his counterpart to end his plans. And for some reason, he felt relieved at that.  
As he saw Naruto enveloped in white light and the other Haruno Sakura take them back home, his parents told him the truth and left nothing out. In just a few short months, he had become a criminal, kidnapping people from their villages, and becoming a high-level criminal. Worst of all, he had been serving some masked individual who was responsible for Jiraiya's death, and that man used him to almost destroy his home, his friends, his family.  
He had no idea how things became so bad in his life, and why he resorted to doing horrible things. He had a family, the love of a mother and a father. His father could not always be around as he was a high-ranking ninja and warrior, but he was happy with whatever he had. He also had a Godfather, Jiraiya. The two were thick as thieves and grew very close in life. Jiraiya taught him many things in life, and he took those lessons to heart. His death had devastated him greatly. He had withdrawn from friends and family. Even the two people he had grown quite fond of and loved with all his heart, Haruno Sakura and Hyuga Hinata. It was in all this grief that his heart had fallen to the Black Nine-Tails, his heart had become corrupted by its foul influence. It was after this point that Menma had begun doing terrible things. He had managed to leave Konoha without anyone being the wiser. He had managed to kidnap ninja from other villages, targeting those with unique abilities, which had earned him the designation of a wanted criminal. Eventually, he had met the masked man who told him about his ludicrous plan of peace for the world. He had begun targeting the Jinchuriki of his reality and managed to defeat the host of the Two-Tails with ease, Nii Yugito.  
After defeating the Jinchuriki of the other villages, he finally set his sights on Konoha when he learned that his counterpart had found his way into his home. He was incensed by this, as he was consumed with a primal need to kill this man. He went so far as to almost destroying his home. He was able to counter his original’s abilities, even going so far as to unleash the Black Nine Tails in battle against Naruto’s Nine Tails. In the end, it was all for naught. Despite being taken over by the Masked Man and possessing a Sharingan of his own, he could not defeat his original counterpart. Uzumaki Naruto was fighting for something far greater than what he was fighting for, and perhaps, that is why he lost.  
The battle with Naruto, his counterpart, a man who he intensely loathed and hated, had somehow freed him from the masked man's influence, and also from the corruption of the Black Nine Tails. His father had told him that the masked man had been controlling him all this time, and that the influence of the Black Nine Tails had warped and corrupted him to a dark extent. He had no idea what was going to happen to him now. The only thing his mother and father could tell him that things would be okay. However, things never always go the way you wish they would. Menma knew he would be going to prison for this; there was no other way other than that to atone for his sins.  
As Menma was contemplating his fate, a white light enveloped Menma, he too was engulfed by the same white light that Naruto was. He tried in desperation to fight it, and then his parents simply placed their hands on his shoulders, willing him to stop fighting it. Their one glance made him realize that he too was being sent to a destination, a place that he had no knowledge about. As the things around him began to disappear and fade away into nothingness, he could see the tears from his parent's eyes, their faces telling him that everything would be alright. He closed his eyes and waited for what was to come. And thus, Menma Uzumaki left the forgotten Genjutsu World to embark on another journey.  
How he lamented his failures in this very moment. He had everything in the world; a family and two women who loved him very much, as well as several friends and the respect of his home. It turns out that his world was nothing but an illusion, and now, he had lost everything. He had no idea where he was going, but this new chance he had, he would make the best of it.  
Earth Thirty-Eight  
Menma woke up from a light, a bright light from the sun's rays. Slowly moving his head, he decided to put his shinobi training to use. He noticed he was in a room with windows, lying on a very comfortable bed. The room was also oddly colorful, and when he looked more closely around the room, he noticed picture frames, small and large. He slowly got up, and walked towards the frames and noticed they were pictures of his family; the day he was born, his mother pushing him on the swings, they day he graduated from the academy, the pictures of Hinata and Sakura; these were all photos and memories that would now be very close to his heart.

Looking around further, he noticed a large mirror and gazed upon his reflection. He noticed his hair was still black, not yellow, but he could feel no darkness within him. The Fox inside of him had been purified, and he too felt at ease with himself. The birthmarks on his face were still there as well as the necklace that Granny Tsunade gave him. However, he needed to see if he could still use his chakra. He was very happy. Not only was his chakra still there, his ability to mold chakra and utilize Ninjutsu was still present, not to mention once he went inside his mindscape, but he could also still see the Nine-Tails, except he no longer was caged behind bars; he was sleeping peacefully, without a care in the world. He would figure out this new development later. He and the Fox had many things to talk about. Besides the Fox, he could sense new power hiding within his body, a power, unlike anything he had ever felt. He would get to the bottom of this soon.  
Rummaging through the drawers, he found clothes that were orange. Getting changed, he decided to explore his new surroundings in more detail. As he moved through the house, he noticed the familiar smell of ramen and faint singing. He looked around and noticed a kunai lying around the room. He grabbed the kunai and was ready for action. He had no idea what to expect when he entered the living room; to say he was shocked was an understatement.  
As he entered the kitchen, he saw a large pot of ingredients cooking away, and a pot of already cooked ramen being kept warm. He saw an elder portly man wearing a white suit and a hat, reading what looked like Icha-Icha. He noticed the man giggling while reading the book, trying his best to fight off a nosebleed. He simply shook his head. No matter what, people just lived his Godfather's books.  
This was not the thing that was worrying him though. This old, mustached man was radiating power unlike anything he had ever witnessed before, and the man was simply giggling while reading that orange book. Menma also noticed that next to the man were thirty bowls of ramen that he polished off. After what seemed like an eternity, the portly man decided to talk.

"These books are amazing, son. Were they your favorite as well?"  
Menma slowly approached the table and pulled up a chair and sat down. This old man was simply having the time of his life, sitting without a care in the world, while he was wondering what the hell was going to happen.  
"Oh, by all means, have a seat son. You should have some of the ramens as well; it is as good as Ichiraku you know."  
"Pardon me, but I go to ask. Who the hell are you? And how do you know about Ichiraku Ramen? You are not some ordinary man, not in the least."  
"I have been called many things in my life. Good or bad, you name it. Simply put, I am God son."  
Menma simply laughed at this. "Really, I have fought a lot of dudes who call themselves God. I mean, we have a Death God, but the God, I have trouble believing that."  
"That is fair, I can understand how this might be a shock to you. I will give you a demonstration instead."  
The portly old man got up and led Menma outside the house. The old man simply stared at the moon and Menma saw something that his eyes could never forget. The man literally grabbed the moon and turned it into a light bulb in the palm of his hands. And to top it all off, in bright light, he saw behind the portly old man an army of winged beings that looked like humans wielding large swords. Menma simply rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not drunk. When the shock wore off, Menma noticed that time did not move as the portly old man performed his extravagant showing of power. He was simply smiling at him.  
"Okay, I am not drunk. I… I am convinced now; I have never seen anybody do that before. That was impressive to say the least."  
"I am glad you enjoyed the show. Let's go inside, we can continue our conversation after you eat. You have been asleep for some time."  
After polishing off quite a few bowls of ramen himself, Menma was ready to ask some questions that he needed some answers for.  
"So, you have made it clear you are God."  
"Well, the correct term for me is the Presence, but God works just fine."  
"Okay, maybe you can tell me why I am here, instead of being dead with my family."  
"You are here because I believe that you deserve a second chance at life to be a better person, to be the individual that your parents wished you could be. A second chance is rare for anyone to truly receive, so I hope you use it wisely because you may not get a third chance."  
"And exactly what have I done to deserve this generosity? What makes me so special, compared to so many others who might truly deserve it? In case you have not noticed, I did a lot of terrible things in my life, so why I am so deserving?  
"Call it curiosity, call it wishful thinking if you want to, but I feel the world could benefit from having an Uzumaki in it. Maybe, there are others who could benefit from your presence, who knows at this point. Anyways, I wish to show you something."  
The Presence simply waved his right hand, and a bright light enveloped them. As they appeared in another place, Menma saw images appear before his eyes, images about Naruto. He saw how Naruto lost his family because of Kurama, the loneliness he endured, and the few friends he had. He saw his father's wish for Naruto to be acknowledged as a hero, only to be rejected by the majority and how Naruto was shunned and loathed by many. He saw how the people who were supposed to be there for him, were too caught up in their own grief to help him out. He saw him fail the academy three times, and the first time he was acknowledged by two individuals, Hinata and Iruka. He saw his rivalry with Sasuke, and how he never gave up on him, despite Sasuke giving up on everyone else and pursuing revenge. He saw his victory against Neji and Gaara, and how he inspired both to be better men.  
He saw the death of Jiraiya, and how he chose to forgive his killer. He saw he chose to endure and to find the solution necessary to end the curse of hatred. He saw him triumph over Kurama's hatred and how he met his parents. He saw Naruto attain God-like power due to the Rikudo Sennin. He saw how he became Hokage and finally attained love and a family. He could not believe that he actually shed a tear. He also saw the origin of chakra on Earth, the horrors that Kaguya brought upon the world, the Rikudo Sennin's exploits, the eternal feud between Ashura and Indra; how the moon almost crashed on Earth, the return of the Otsutsuki, the formation of Konoha and the Senju brothers and the new threat of Kara.  
"What do you think of this entire thing, son?"  
"It…was heartening, humbling, and eye-opening to say the very least. I guess I understand why he was able to beat me. He truly had something to fight for, and I was fighting for trash. There is something though that I just cannot understand."  
"What is that?"  
"Naruto called the murderer of his parents, "the coolest guy ever"." I don't know about you, but that is fucked up on so many levels. He seems a bit too forgiving you know. With all that he went through, I am surprised he didn't wipe out the village."  
"Well, he has PTSD, he cannot help it. Now, as for being too forgiving, it can be and a flaw or a strength. You have already realized this, but I will say it once more. The world of Shinobi, for a lack of a better term, is simply cruel and messed up place. Otsutsuki Hagoromo had great intentions, but the road to hell is paved with good intentions. He simply had no idea the chaos that Indra's descendant Madara would unleash. For all his talk about how women were useless, Madara got defeated by a woman. He thought he was the master manipulator, yet he forgot to look underneath the underneath. There have been four Shinobi wars, and let's not forget the treatment of Jinchuriki. There is no human being who is perfect Menma; there is no human being without flaws or mistakes. The same goes for you as well son. This is your chance to make amends and be the person your parents wished for you to be, that is, if you wish to do so.  
"Do… do you think I can be like him? Be a hero?"  
“Honestly… that remains to be seen. Uzumaki Naruto is a very interesting case, there probably is nothing like it out there. A boy who grew up with nothing and ended up gaining everything in the end. A boy who was scorned and hated by many for circumstances beyond his control. A boy who was once known as the class clown who was laughed at for dreaming to be Hokage ended up becoming not only Hokage but one of the Shinobi World’s greatest warriors and heroes. A boy who managed to save his friend from the darkness and redeem him in front of everybody’s eyes. This is who Uzumaki Naruto is, a man who never gives up and never quits, the man with an iron will and the guts to never give up. Uzumaki Naruto’s story has yet to be concluded. It is still ongoing right now. He and the world of Shinobi are facing their own threats now”.  
“However, that is something you should not concern yourself with right now. It is time for you to forge a legacy of your own if you are able too. You asked me before, why you are being given a second chance. Here is the main reason. There will come a time when the Earth, no, the universe itself could be under a grave threat. It will need heroes to protect it. One day, you may have an impact on many heroes who will help to protect it. Perhaps, that will help you to build a worthy legacy.  
“After all, while your heart is purified now and free from the Masked Man’s influence, you are still Menma Uzumaki. You do not have to be Naruto, you can be who you want to be.”  
"Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina gave birth to a boy who initially had nothing, and then came to gain everything. A boy who was once called the dead last became quite possibly the most powerful Shinobi in existence. You are the boy who had everything and then lost everything. However, it is not too late. You can gain back everything you lost, and then some more. You had two people who were in love with you, Hinata and Sakura; there is no reason why you cannot find love again. I want you to prove to me that I made the right decision in saving your life. Naruto never gave up in life, and I expect the same from you. Goodbye Uzumaki Menma, I expect great things from you.”  
"Wait, please wait. I need to know. What is going to happen to me? What changes am I going to make, please you must tell me something."  
"Where is the fun in that, Menma? You need to make your own mistakes and earn your rewards without knowing everything. I told you some things, but not everything. If you do make a mistake, it will be up to you to fix it. Life is a cabaret, kid. You must live life to the fullest of your ability. When you do pass from the world, you can tell your family and friends all about it, they will look upon you with pride."  
The Presence disappeared into an emerging light, as Menma closed his eyes and smiled ready to take on whatever this new world had to offer him as the light too engulfed him.  
Earth-38- Themyscira  
Themyscira, the island that housed a race of all-female warriors was about to receive the shock of its life. The island was created by the King of the Greek Pantheon, Zeus, to protect the Amazons from his son Ares. Originally, the Amazons were created by Zeus to spread love and compassion throughout humanity; to combat Ares’ corruption of humanity. However, men had enslaved Amazons. The Amazons had led a rebellion and had managed to escape.  
In a rage, Ares had nearly murdered the entire Pantheon. His father used his power to banish Ares and create the island of Themyscira. In secret, he had a child with the Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta, in order to ensure that if Ares ever returned, his child would be enough to stop him. That child was named Diana.  
In order to give Diana a normal life, her mother had hidden the truth from her and said she was born from clay that Zeus had imbued life into, a truth that she would believe for a long time.  
However, her aunt Antiope, one of the Amazons’ finest warriors, knew about her destiny. And so, her mother had allowed for her with a heavy heart to be trained and to be trained so extensively in combat that she would be better than Antiope herself. And so, aunt and niece trained and trained hard.  
For fifteen years, Diana had trained in all manner of combat. And then came the time to prove her mettle. In front of her mother, the Queen, Diana had fought many an Amazon and defeated them all. When it came to fighting her aunt, she had managed to win that bout as well, until she dropped her guard, and Antiope admonished her for it. When she was launched backward, Diana crossed her arms out of instinct to protect herself and unleashed a blast of energy from her gauntlets, shocking everyone on the island. Horrified, she abruptly left the arena and went to the cliffs to contemplate the sudden turn of events.  
As she examined the gauntlets, she suddenly heard a loud roar, as she saw something she had never seen before. A plane had crashed through the magical barrier and landed with a crash. She could sense someone inside the plane and moved to save the person inside. To her shock, she noticed it was a man, it was the first time she had seen one. She pulled him out of the plane and put him safely on the beach.  
“You are a man.”  
“Yeah, do I not look like one?”  
Before Diana could speak, there was a roar of an engine. An army had followed this man to Themyscira, ready for a fight.  
“Look, I do not have time to explain. I am one of the good guys. Behind me, are the Germans, the bad guys.”  
Diana did not know what to make of this. And then, as if on cue, there was a roar heard around the sky, and Diana swore she saw a large fox in the background. A gust of wind had accompanied her and the pilot, as an object crash-landed on the beach. Diana and the mysterious guest moved to find out what was going on.  
Inside a crater, Diana was once again thrown for a loop. It was a boy, around her age with jet black hair, and whisker-like birthmarks on his face. She took a look at him and could see the scars on his upper body; he looked like a warrior. The boy opened his eyes, and Diana saw the color, she could get lost in them.  
“Okay, I fucking hate that old fat guy.”  
Chapter End  
Well, everyone, that is the chapter. This is the first start. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review generously. The next chapter ought to be fun and interesting. Diana and Menma are both fifteen at this time right now. Let’s just say, World War One is going to change in a big way.  
If you have any questions about this story or the second story me and Aragorn II Elessar are writing, do not hesitate to ask. For the pairing, it is tentative right now. I am thinking of Menma/Diana/Kara/Sam/Lena, let us see where it goes. I would love to hear your ideas, tips, and suggestions for both.  
Stay safe everyone and enjoy the rest of 2020. Many well wishes to everyone. This year has been tough and exhausting and finding a job has been difficult. However, we just got to keep enduring. Let’s power through this together.


End file.
